Unpredictable Thing
by Diethyl Ether
Summary: Percaya suatu hal yang terjadi secara kebetulan? Tadinya Lisa menganggap berada satu kelas dengan Kim Hanbin hanya suatu kebetulan biasa. Tapi setelah menerima sebuah pesan di akun SNS-nya, Lisa menyadari berada satu kelas dengan Hanbin bukanlah kebetulan. -summary apaan ini- NONA9ON couple ff! baca aja terus review, author baru nih hahaha(?)


Unpredictable Thing

 _Suatu hari, seorang murid baru bernama Kim Hanbin datang ke kelas Lisa. Anak itu dingin dan terkesan jarang berbicara. Awalnya, Lisa hanya menganggap anak itu seperti murid biasa yang secara kebetulan berada di kelasnya. Tapi hari itu juga, Lisa menerima sebuah pesan dari orang asing bernama BI di akun SNS-nya. Dari situlah Lisa tahu, berada satu kelas dengan Hanbin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan._

Lalisa Manoban (c) BLACKPINK

Kim Hanbin (c) iKON

presented by **Diethyl Ether**

happy reading!3

* * *

Seluruh anak di SMA Sekang pasti mengenal Lalisa Manoban. Lalisa atau Lisa–panggilannya–adalah siswi yang termasuk populer; dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Osis, pengurus club dance sekolah, dan pemegang peringkat lima besar dalam angkatannya. Dan point utamanya adalahh; gadis itu seorang foreigner dari Bangkok. Meskipun begitu, Lisa bukan tipe anak yang kutu buku, terkesan introvert, dan berpenampilan super culun–penampilannya bisa dibilang stylish dan dia aktif di beberapa social media. Singkatnya, Lalisa Manoban memiliki beberapa definisi dari kata sempurna–setidaknya menurut siswa-siswi dan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Seperti saat ini. Ketika bel pulang sekolah tepat berbunyi, Lisa masih berada di kelasnya mengurusi proposal tentang festival Hanabi untuk perayaan tahun baru nanti. Sebenarnya hari ini dia sangat lelah, dia ingin langsung kembali ke asrama dan langsung tidur. Musim dingin selalu membuat kesehatannya menurun drastis. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menyuruh petugas asrama untuk membawa makan malamnya ke kamarnya saja.

Tapi salahkan Jinhwan dan Junhoe. Kedua member Seksi Acara itu ada saja ide anehnya. Setiap tahun, sebenarnya memang ada acara yang disiapkan anggota Osis untuk merayakan tahun baru. Dan kebetulan sekali Osis belum sempat mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan hal ini, tiba-tiba saja Junhoe dan Jinhwan datang kepada Lisa dan memaksanya untuk membuat proposal tentang persiapan festival Hanabi untuk tahun baru nanti.

Akhirnya Lisa sadar ini bukan kebetulan yang menguntungkan untuknya.

Lisa menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya dengan seksama. Lembar proposal yang dibuatnya seharusnya masih sekitar tiga atau empat lembar lagi. Dan jujur saja, ini masih termasuk proyek. Panitia belum dipersiapkan, dana belum terkumpul, dan yang terpenting, izin dari headmaster belum dikonfirmasi. Duh, tiba-tiba otak Lisa jadi panas sendiri membayangkannya.

Sejenak, Lisa memandang sekitarnya. Kelas sudah sangat sepi karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sinar matahari sore masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar di dalam kelasnya, menciptakan kesan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Lisa. Ketika pandangannya sampai di meja paling belakang, Lisa agak tersentak.

Dia menemukan seorang siswa berambut kecoklatan yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi bertelungkup dengan tangannya. Lisa mengenalinya, namanya Kim Hanbin dan dia anak baru di kelasnya. Baru hari ini dia masuk. Dan menurut Lisa selama satu hari ini anak itu berada di kelasnya, sepertinya anak itu tidak terlalu suka berbicara yang tidak penting. Terlihat ketika tadi dia satu kelompok dengan Lisa dalam pelajaran sejarah, anak itu tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa anak itu masih berada di kelas. Lisa tidak tahu apakah anak itu tinggal di asrama atau tidak, tapi kenapa anak itu tertidur di sini?

Tapi pada akhirnya Lisa hanya membiarkannya. Untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya sejenak, Lisa mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek notifikasi yang masuk dari akun social medianya. Twitter, SNS, Facebook, Instagram, semua notifikasinya hampir penuh. Melihatnya, Lisa tersenyum sendiri. Melihat beberapa komentar dari teman-temannya, atau hanya sekedar permintaan pertemanan dari followersnya.

Ping!

Sebuah ikon pesan muncul di notifikasi SNS-nya. Lisa segera membukanya, lalu dengan seksama membacanya.

 **nihilist (04:32 PM)**

 _hai, boleh kenalan?_

Lisa mengerutkan kening. Hanya tiga kata dalam kalimat itu, dan sebenarnya itu normal-normal saja karena Lisa tidak mengenali siapa pemilik akun yang mengiriminya chat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membalas.

 **Manobanlice (04:36 PM)**

 _tentu xD siapa namamu?_

Ping!

 **nihilist (04:38 PM)**

 _namaku BI. aku sudah tahu namamu, namamu Lalisa Manoban kan? namamu cantik heheh_

Kali ini Lisa agak terbelalak. Akun milik seseorang bernama BI itu mengatakan namanya cantik. Lisa tersenyum sendiri, ada-ada saja. Tak lama kemudian dia membalas chat itu dan segera mengirimnya. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia melupakan proposal yang masih empat lembar lagi harus ditulisnya.

 **Manobanlice (04:41 PM)**

 _benarkah? terimakasih!_

Ping!

Tak sampai dua menit, BI kembali membalas.

 **nihilist (04:42 PM)**

 _aku kelas 2 SMA… kulihat dari profilmu, sepertinya kau siswa akselerasi kan?_

 **Manobanlice (04:45 PM)**

 _yeah, aku pernah mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat SMP dulu. btw kau tahu dari mana?_

 **nihilist (04:48 PM)**

 _aku hanya menebak heheh._

 **Manobanlice (04:51 PM)**

 _kalau begitu tebakanmu lumayan! tebakanmu benar._

Beberapa menit setelah membalas chat itu, Lisa tertarik untuk melihat profil BI. Tetapi belum sempat dia men-stalk home-nya, tiba-tiba sebuah notifikasi yang disusul sebuah bar chat muncul–menandakan lawan chat barunya itu sudah membalas.

 **nihilist (04:52 PM)**

 _i just get a luck lol._

 **Manobanlice (04:53 PM)**

 _btw, kau dari jepang? kulihat related location-mu di… osaka?_

 **nihilist (04:55 PM)**

 _hei nona, kau baru saja men-stalk profilku? hahaha_

Lisa tertohok dengan kata-kata itu–dia memang baru men-stalk profil BI.

 **Manobanlice (04:57 PM)**

 _yea, apa ada yang salah? just answer it._

 **nihilist (04:59 PM)**

 _ok, aku dari korea. aku hanya pernah tinggal di jepang. aku baru pindah ke seoul dua minggu yang lalu. aku hanya butuh adaptasi lagi di sini_

 **Manobanlice (05:02 PM)**

 _oh, benarkah? ah, kalau begitu selamat datang kembali di korea!_

 **nihilist (05:05 PM)**

hahaha terimakasih. by the way, sebenarnya sekarang aku agak bosan dan sedikit kesepian. mau dengar ceritaku?

Lisa mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau bercerita kepada orang asing. Bahkan Lisa baru mengenal orang pemilik akun bernama BI ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan orang ini mau membagi ceritanya kepada Lisa begitu saja?

 **Manobanlice (05:10 PM)**

 _kau mau berbagi cerita kepadaku begitu saja? kau bahkan baru mengenalku kurang dari dua puluh menit yang lalu_

 **nihilist (05:12 PM)**

 _aku hanya bertanya, kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak? aku merasa bosan sekarang_

 **Manobanlice (05:15 PM)**

 _baiklah_

 **nihilist (05:17 PM)**

 _berjanjilah untuk tetap mendengarkanku_

Lagi-lagi Lisa mengerutkan kening.

 **Manobanlice (05:19 PM)**

 _hei, kau jadi bercerita atau tidak sih?_

 **nihilist (05:24 PM)**

 _kau tahu, sebenarnya hidupku rumit. di seoul ini aku hanya tinggal bersama bobby hyung. dia kelas 3 SMA, dan dia adalah pemain basket yang hebat. dia juga baru-baru ini pindah ke seoul. ibuku sudah meninggal, sedangkan ayahku bekerja di jepang. setiap hari aku di rumah sendirian karena bobby hyung selalu pulang malam. aku benar-benar kesepian sekarang T-T_

Lisa tertawa sendiri, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena emoticon di akhir kalimat itu yang membuatnya tertawa.

 **Manobanlice (05:26 PM)**

 _benarkah? lol kasihan sekali xD hei masih ada orang yang jauh lebih kesepian di luar sana_

 **nihilist (05:28 PM)**

 _tapi aku merasa yang paling kesepian di dunia ini_

 **Manobanlice (05:29 PM)**

 _kau hanya belum tahu semua yang terjadi di dunia ini. apa kau masih merasa kesepian sekarang?_

 **nihilist (05:31 PM)**

 _tidak terlalu sebenarnya. ada seseorang yang menemaniku sebenarnya_

 **Manobanlice (05:33 PM)**

 _itu bagus dan lebih baik…_

 **nihilist (05:35 PM)**

 _terimakasih sudah membuatku lebih baik :)_

 **Manobanlice (05:37 PM)**

 _ah, benarkah aku membuatmu lebih baik? aku hanya mendengar cerita singkatmu kok_

 **nihilist (05:39 PM)**

 _karena ada yang mendengar ceritaku, aku merasa lebih baik. walaupun secara tidak langsung sih. sekali lagi terimakasih, Lisa3_

 **Manobanlice (05:40 PM)**

 _kalau begitu aku senang heheh. oh, kau sekolah dimana?_

Sebenarnya, agak penasaran juga karena Lisa tidak tahu dimana BI bersekolah. Mereka seumuran–walaupun sebenarnya lebih tepat seangkatan bukan seumuran–dan mungkin saja nanti Lisa bisa menemuinya di saat liburan. Tinggal di asrama membuatnya sulit pergi kemana-mana, tapi memang itulah pilihannya.

 **nihilist (05:44 PM)**

 _kau tidak menyadariku?! astaga, aku satu sekolah denganmu_

 **Manobanlice (05:47 PM)**

 _benarkah?! kau juga siswa di Sekang?! ah, maaf. aku tidak tahu, padahal aku wakil ketua osis di sini_

 **nihilist (05:52 PM)**

 _yea, aku tahu kau wakil ketua osis. btw, kau sedang mengerjakan proposal festival Hanabi untuk tahun baru ya?_

Lisa mulai penasaran. BI satu sekolah dengannya, dia anak baru, dan dia tahu kalau sekolah ini akan mengadakan festival Hanabi? Bahkan Junhoe dan Jinhwan baru menyuruhnya membuat proposal tadi siang dan acara ini sama sekali belum disosialisasikan!

"BI itu siapa sebenarnya sih?!" desis Lisa menggerutu pelan.

 **Manobanlice (05:55 PM)**

 _dari mana kau tahu Sekang akan mengadakan festival hanabi? kami bahkan belum merencanakan acara sekolah untuk perayaan tahun baru nanti_

 **nihilist (05:57 PM)**

 _dari tadi aku melihatmu sedang membuat proposal untuk diajukan kepada kepala komite kesiswaan untuk persetujuan festival hanabi yang diadakan saat tahun baru nanti_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Lisa merinding sekaligus merasa begitu penasaran. Siapa sih BI itu?! Apa dia semacam hantu dari siswa yang bunuh diri di sekolah ini? Tapi kenapa juga hantu bisa memiliki akun SNS? Pikiran Lisa langsung berantakan seketika.

Eh, tapi kan ada Hanbin di belakang sana. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia yang mengiriminya chat SNS. Tadi Lisa melihat anak itu masih tertidur di meja paling belakang.

 **Manobanlice (06:00 PM)**

 _siapa kau sebenarnya?_

"Hei, kau tidak menyadariku sama sekali ya?"

Seketika Lisa tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Di deretan meja paling belakang, terlihat Hanbin yang sedang bersandar pada kursinya sambil melepas sebelah headsetnya dan memegang ponselnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap Lisa, sedikit tertarik tapi juga penasaran–kira-kira itulah arti tatapannya.

Lisa mulai curiga anak itu memang tidak tertidur sama di belakang sana.

Sesaat kemudian, Hanbin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Lisa dengan sebelah tangannya yang masuk ke saku celananya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang ponsel yang tersambung dengan headset putih yang dipakainya. Tanpa Lisa sadari, dia benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. Shit, kenapa gayanya begitu?! Bahkan tanpa sadar juga Lisa menilai penampilan Hanbin.

Hanbin tepat berada di depan meja Lisa. Gadis itu terdiam ketika Hanbin melihat jam tangannya, lalu dia menghela nafas. Kemudian senyum yang terasa asing oleh Lisa muncul di bibir anak baru itu.

"Proposalnya sudah selesai? Uh, kau lama sekali sih. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke festival Hanabi itu bersamamu, jadi cepat selesaikan dan serahkan ke kepala komite kesiswaan," ujarnya, terselip sedikit… nada manja di dalamnya? Ukh, manja?! Astaga, Lisa serasa tersedak semangkuk besar teokpokki saat membayangkannya.

Lisa merasa sepertinya dia akan terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"Ah, sekarang sudah jam enam lewat. Kalau tidak salah, gerbang asrama ditutup jam setengah tujuh," ujarnya lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menatap Lisa dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Jadi, ayo cepat pulang! Sepertinya aku harus pulang telat ke rumah gara-gara mengawal wakil ketua Osis di hari pertamaku sekolah di Sekang,"

Sekarang Lisa benar-benar tidak percaya ketika Hanbin menutup layar laptopnya, lalu menentengnya keluar kelas sambil sebelah tangannya menggandeng tangan kiri Lisa yang mulai mendingin karena tak percaya.

Persepsinya tentang Hanbin benar-benar salah ternyata. Anak itu… sangat cheesy.

"Tapi karena itu kau membuatku lebih baik. Terimakasih sudah membuatku tidak kesepian," ujar Hanbin sambil tersenyum hangat. "Mau ya ke festival Hanabi bersamaku?"

* * *

Epilog:

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Junhoe mendorong Jinhwan sampai terjatuh, sedangkan yang didorong hanya mengumpat dengan banyak kosakata penuh hinaan. Mendengarnya, Junhoe jadi ingin menendang Jinhwan. Peduli amat kalau nantinya anak itu tidak bisa berjalan dan masuk rumah sakit sebulan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Jinhwan. Diamlah!" bisik Junhoe.

"Apanya yang diam? Lihat mereka! Lalisa Manoban si wakil ketua Osis yang manis pulang bergandengan tangan dengan Kim Hanbin, anak pindahan dari SMA Yongnam yang terkenal badung! Astaga, astaga, jantungku! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh pingsan sekarang!" ujar Jinhwan cepat dengan tingkahnya yang dramatis sambil memegangi dadanya. Junhoe hanya memutar matanya.

"See? Menurutku Hanbin lumayan, dia rapper underground dan stylenya bagus," cetus Junhoe. "Daripada kau yang childish, kupikir gadis seperti Lisa jelas lebih memilih Hanbin,"

"Aku juga rapper! Dan aku tidak childish!" seru Jinhwan, meneriaki Junhoe yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya dari balik gerbang asrama. "Hei! Tunggu aku, bodoh!"

Junhoe berhenti dan berbalik memandang sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, masih ada Jisoo. Dia juga lumayan. Atau mungkin Hani anak kelas dua yang waktu itu. Jinny Park lumayan cantik. Minzy ketua club dance kita juga cantik. Atau Wendy yang anak kelas satu itu. Sandara noona alumni kita juga cantik. Kau tahu, banyak gadis cantik yang bersekolah di Sekang. Jadi kau harus tahu bagaimana cara menikmatinya," ujarnya santai.

"Dasar player. Bilang saja semua gadis di sekolah ini cantik, itu karena bisa kau manfaatkan," kata Jinhwan sinis.

"Kau dan aku beda, cantik menurutku sih ya seperti itu," ujar Junhoe.

"Ah, terserah kau saja lah,"

"Anak itu beruntung karena sudah berhasil mencuri start darimu. Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi mereka pasti pacaran. Mungkin di festival Hanabi nanti. Jadi, semoga kau cepat move on dari Lisa, okay?" ejek Junhoe.

"Yak!"

Jinhwan melempar Junhoe dengan tumpukan salju. Sayangnya, Junhoe berhasil menghindar dan langsung berlari ke asramanya. Dan akhirnya, mereka berkejaran sampai ketika salah satu petugas asrama memarahi keduanya karena berisik di sepanjang koridor asrama.

Kadang, suatu hal memang sulit diprediksikan. Benar, kan?

[FIN]

Halo halo, Ether disini! xD

Karena aku new author, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Ini ff pertamaku di ffn loh3 buat ke depannya, aku usahain terus update rutin walaupun gak bisa tentuin kapan pastinya(?) Ada saran atau request? Silahkan pm ya! Jangan lupa review xD thankseuuuuu3333


End file.
